Vengence
by Darkgene1988
Summary: The sins of their past have returned to haunt the Freeman family and they are in danger of losing everything and everyone that they hold dear.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Boondocks or any of the characters of this amazing series, that honor goes to Aaron Macgruder.

* * *

It was a cold dark night in the small suburban neighborhood known as Woodcrest, as a young man can be seen sitting beneath a tree atop the only hill within the town. His face was calm as he starred off into the horizon seemingly lost in deep thought as the wind whipped viciously through his large fuzzy afro. The humidity in the air danced across his skin in the form of small water droplets turned ice cold by the cool air, which appeared to snap the young man out of his trance-like state. He tilted his backwards as his intense dark brown eyes studied the sky over head.

"A storm is coming soon…" escaped the voice of a small eleven year old boy.

Suddenly the boy's eyes widen as he quickly drops down shifting all of his weight to his right side barely missing what appeared to be a flash of lightning. The flash slipping past the child's body instead finds its target in the tree beside him slicing straight through as if the natural structure was made of butter. After a few second delay the top half of the once majestic tree begins to collapse to the ground. The boy quickly drops to his back bringing his knees to his chest and then quickly lunging them forward pushing off the ground as he kips his body up to a standing positioning. His eyes focus on the area of recent devastation but instead of a force of nature as previously expected, his gaze is met with the sight of a tall muscular man sporting an afro similar in size to the boy across from him. The man raises his right hand to his face stroking the black beard tracing across his jaw line before bringing it up to quickly adjust the gold rimmed shades adorned on his face.

"I bet you thought you had seen the last of me," says the man "but not even death can stop Bushido Brown."

The young man just stares at Bushido Brown for a moment, his face still stoic and calm but shock clearly showed in the boy's eyes.

"I watched you die…the Hateocracy decapitated you…" says the young boy.

"Death can't stop Grandmaster Bushido Brown, and now we have come for our revenge Huey Freeman!" Yells Bushido Brown.

"Wait…did you say w.." Before Huey has the chance to finish his question, a loud rumble shakes the ground between Huey and Bushdio Brown as the very Earth opens up as flames burst forth into the air like a fountain of fire. Out of the flames rise two shadowy figures and as the fire retreats back into the ground the figures reveal themselves. The first belongs to a young obese child with dark brown hair and empty soulless eyes wearing a red polo t-shirt, and a pair of brown khaki shorts. The second is an elderly balding man with ghost white hair and only four teeth left in his mouth. Upon the mans face rests a pair of black rimmed square sunglasses with what appears to be a streak of white lightning across both lenses.

"Whats good Nyukkah!" yells out the elderly man "Colonel H. Mo Fuckin Stinkmeaner is back and I am comin for you Robert Freeman!"

"My name is Lamilton Taeshawn," says the overweight child "and I smoke with ciggawetts."

Huey stares at the three of them in disbelief, the three greatest enemies that Huey and his family had ever faced now stand before him bonded together by a common hatred of the Freeman family. Huey slips his right foot back and draws his hands up towards his face adopting his fighting stance preparing himself for the onslaught about to be unleashed upon him. The three figures each let our a roar as they simultaneously lunge forward at the young boy. Seconds before the two opposing forces collide a loud buzzing sound shatters the background surrounding Huey Freeman being replaced by the soft feeling of his cotton sheets and the cold sweat rolling down his entire body as he let out a sigh of relief. He reaches over and silences the alarm clock which brought him out of his slumber. It had only been a dream he thought but for some strange reason he could not shake the feeling that something ominous was in store for himself and his family. A pillow suddenly strikes Huey in the face snapping him out of his thoughts as he looks over in the direction from which it came. There on the bed directly adjacent to Huey's set a boy nearly identical in appearance with the exception his hair was tightly weaved into cornrows.

"Damn, can a nigga get some sleep round here!" yells out Riley Freeman. "Huey you a bitch ass nigga all scared of the dark and shit!"

Huey just lowers his head back down into his pillow ignoring his brother's comments as he stares intently until his eyes get heavy once again and he drifts off back to sleep.

* * *

I apologize for rushing the ending, and for not going too in depth with any of the characters I just threw this basic prologue together to see if there would be any interest from the readers. Please read, review, and let me know if I should continue with the story. I plan to make this several chapters long and introduce many more of the mainstay characters and even slide a few pairings in along the way. Thank you for reading my story and I look forward to hearing your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I decided to get really involved in this second chapter since it is nearly three times the length of chapter one, hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review.

* * *

It was the morning following the nightmare which plagued Huey Freeman's subconscious, as he attempted to relay the events of the dream to the remaining two members of his family. At the head of the table was a portly, balding old man with ghost white hair, and a pair of clear rimmed glasses. On either side of the old man sitting adjacent from one another were the brothers Riley and Huey Freeman. Riley places a hand behind the back of his head pressing his palm flat across his tightly cornrowed hair as he stares intently at Huey.

"Pause….you dreamin bout three dudes…nigga you gay!" yells out Riley seconds before he is struck in the back of the head by his grandfather. "Ow…damn grandad what you beatin me for!"

"Damnit boy! How many times have I told you to stop making fun of your brother?" asks Granddad rhetorically before he shifts his gaze towards Huey. "He does have a point though that is pretty gay Huey."

"Granddad, I am serious…something bad is about to happen and we should prepare for the worst." insists Huey only to be met with an irritated look from his grandfather.

"I'm bout to seriously put my foot upside yo head if you don't stop bringing all this negativity up into my house. Damnit boy dreams are not real and they cant hurt us, and I don't want to hear anymore about it, understand? Now ima go watch me some Tyra Banks…Tyra…Tyyyraaaauh!" sings grandad as he walks over to his reclining chair and flips on the television.

Huey lowers his head as he lets out a sigh of frustration, as a rumbling can suddenly be felt coming from Huey's pocket accompanied by a buzzing noise. Huey fishes around in his pocket and removes the cell phone which had been vibrating around as he flips it open revealing a new text message from Jazmine Dubois.

**Huey this is Jazmine, meet me at the hilltop there is something very important I want to talk with you about.**

Huey shook his head as he suspected that her "important" message was going to be something naïve and meaningless but to avoid the explosion of tears which would ensue if he stood her up he decided to meet up with her as requested.

"Granddad, I am headed out I will be back later." says Huey as he stands up and walks towards the door.

"Alright… but you better not track any dirt into my house when you come back!" yells out Granddad

* * *

**The Hilltop**

Approaching the top of the hill, Huey could see a young girl of about eleven years laying on her back beneath the large oak tree which towered overhead. Her emerald green eyes were starring innocently at the clouds floating over head as her strawberry blonde poofs rested in the grass beneath her head. Huey walked over to her and stopped about a foot away as he looked down at her, his large afro now blocking the view she was previously enjoying. She appears to return to reality as her green eyes shift to meet Huey's for a moment and then she quickly looks at something else a faint shade of pink overtaking her light skinned face. Huey raises his left eyebrow questioningly as Jazmine rises to her feet trying to overcome the burning feeling in her cheeks.

"So, what is so important that we had to meet here and you couldn't have just walked across the street ?" asks Huey with a somewhat harsh tone.

"Well…I just thought it was a nice day out and I wanted you to come and see how beautiful the clouds are today." answered Jazmine.

"First off, clouds are nothing but frozen water crystals suspended in the atmosphere…there is nothing beautiful about frozen water." snapped Huey "Second, why would you consider that important!" Huey realizing his harshness looked towards Jazmine anticipating a flush of tears to escape from her green eyes but instead only a giggle escapes from her lips catching the young freedom fighter off guard.

"Oh Huey…you are so funny." says Jazmine as if Huey had just said something casually funny. Huey blinks as he walks over to Jazmine placing a hand upon her forehead suddenly causing the pink hue of Jazmine's cheeks to take on a deeper shade of red.

"You are burning up, your cheeks are flushed, and you are behaving strangely, I think you might have come down with something." says Huey looked down at Jazmine but as his hazel eyes locked with her emerald green orbs he saw a look of longing and desire that he had never noticed before. The pair continued to stare into one another's eyes until they each noticed that an extended period of time had passed and they each look away, a burning sensation now creeping into Huey's face ever so slightly. Until that moment he had never realized how beautiful Jazmine's eyes actually were. Huey turns as he walks a few feet away and leaves his back turned so that she is unable to see the blush which she brought to his face.

"Huey…the real reason I asked you to come here is because… well I have been doing a lot thinking lately.." says Jazmine as she begins to twirl her finger through her hair. "Well..I have wanted to tell you this for a long time…but I never knew how so..here it goes…H..Huey Freeman…I ..lo..mmmph!" Confused by the sudden muffle of her voice, Huey turns to face her and the sight he sees causes his eyes to widen in surprise. Before him stands a tall white blonde man wearing a black suit with an earpiece and black shades on his face. The man has his hand firmly clamped over Jazmine's mouth as she struggles to break his grip. Huey tightens his fists and without a seconds thought rushes directly at Jazmine's captor lunging into the air when he comes into striking range aiming his fist directly at his opponent. The man is forced to remove his grip on Jazmine as he slips to the right avoiding Huey's attack. The boy's fist then slams into the tree behind them and the sheer force splinters off a huge chunk of bark which is sent flying in all directions. Huey then drops to his feet and places himself between Jazmine and his opponent guarding his friend. Jazmine looks up at Huey as her form is overtaken with shivers of fear and worry.

"I wont let him hurt you." says Huey reassuring his friend

"Than…thank you Huey." replies Jazmine in a shaky voice.

The man shakes his head as he unbuttons each button on his jacket one at a time and removes it, tossing it to the side. He then loosens his tie, slipping it over his head as he discards as well. Huey slides his right foot back and to the side creating a base, while simultaneously drawing his fists to his chin to guard his face.

"I don't know why you are doing this White Shadow, but I will die before I let you lay another hand on Jazmine!" screams out Huey with such fury that it surprises both Shadow and Jazmine. The powerful fear rushing through her body fades slightly as she looks upwards at the boy guarding her.

"Huey….." is all that Jazmine is able to say before Shadow finally speaks up.

"I have been watching you for a long time Huey Freeman, and I know all of your weaknesses." says Shadow, "There are forces at work that you cannot possibly imagine which is why I have no choice but to take the girl."

"Then we have nothing further to discuss…" snaps Huey as he once again rushes towards Shadow appearing to try the same attack as before but when Shadow raises his hand for a block, Huey changes levels and sweeps the man's legs dropping him to his back. Huey then jumps into the air and slams his knee downward toward Shadow's face but he quickly rolls to the side grabbing Huey by the leg and tossing him into the tree. The impact of Huey's body shatters off more of the tree bark and leaves the young man slightly disoriented. Before Huey can regain his senses, Shadow proceeds to unleash three power jabs into Huey's face followed by a right hook to Huey's body and a powerful knee right into the boy's stomach. The sheer force of the strikes cause blood to fly from Huey's mouth and pepper across the white button up shirt of his assailant.

"Huey!" Screams out Jazmine in concern as she watches the blood fly from Huey's mouth. Ignoring the fear which once kept her contained she stands up and runs into the direction of the two fighters. "Leave him alone!"

Huey snaps back to reality as he drives his left knee upward into White Shadow's chin, using the force to drive himself back into the tree, pushing hard with his hands he flips his body around and slams his right shin into the side of Shadow's face sending the agent flying several feet away before he comes to a skidding stop on the ground. Huey quickly raises his hand signaling Jazmine to stop in her tracks.

"Jazmine…listen to me, I need you to get out of here this is not a safe place for to be." says Huey.

"No! I wont leave you behind Huey! I still haven't gotten a chance to tell you that I love you!" yells Jazmine before she suddenly realizes the words that had just escaped her mouth, as the burning sensation from earlier returns to her cheeks. Huey is visibly taken by surprise, as he turns completely to face the girl who has always stood by his side no matter what. Before this moment he had never put much thought into his feelings for Jazmine Dubois but the actions he had taken putting his own safety in danger to protect her had pierced through his logic. Ignoring his injuries he clutched his side tightly and walked over to his best friend. Lowering his head, he brings his face to within inches of hers placing his arms around her an drawing her into a loving embrace. He then tilts his head slightly sideways and presses his lips into hers. A warm feeling overcomes Jazmine's body as all of the pain she had just endured melts away only to be replaced by pure joy. After what seems like eternity, Huey finally breaks the kiss and takes a step away from Jazmine, who just stands their with a goofy grin on her face.

"Jazmine…you need to get out of here, it is too dangerous for you to stay here." demands Huey but just as the words escape his mouth a look of terror overcomes the look of bliss once featured on Jazmine's face. Before he has a chance to move an agonizing pain rips through the boy's skull as everything suddenly goes black. When the light returns to Huey's eyes he feels himself flat on his stomach laying in a pool of his own blood. He rolls over onto his back and notices the two halves of what was once a large tree limb on either side of his body. Holding his throbbing forehead, he plays back the final memory of the horrified look on Jazmine's face. He quickly looks around and both Jazmine and the White Shadow were nowhere in sight.

"J…J…Jazmine…" were the only words able to escape Huey's mouth before he once again collapsed into the pool of blood beneath him unable to retain consciousness any longer.

* * *

**The Park**

Two figures can be seen playing basketball inside of a fenced in concrete basketball court, the sound of the ball bouncing against the ground echoing through the entire court. The first figure is a young eight year old boy dressed in a white sleeveless t-shirt, a pair of black sweat pants, and air Jordan basketball sneakers. The other is of an eleven year old blonde girl with baby blue eyes wearing identical clothes to her opponent with the addition of a black short sleeve t-shirt. The girl slips past the boy and drives the ball down range. Stopping at the three point line, she sets her base and takes her shot nailing a flawless three pointer.

"Ay..no fair C-Murph you cheatin" yells out the boy.

"Nigga, aint nobody cheatin!" replies Cindy "You just needa stop bein a little bitch Reezy!"

While she was distracted, Riley quickly snatched the ball from her and moved like lightning down the court bringing his body of the ground as he brings the ball in for a lay up. He drops to the ground a wide grin across his face.

"An dats game.." says Riley as Cindy punches him in the arm "Ay! Take it easy ho, tryna break a nigga's arm or sumthin?"

"I aint no ho Reezy!" exclaims Cindy as she punches his arm again "Best 2 out of three."

"Damn aight, its your funeral dough." says Riley as he passes the ball to Cindy a smirk creeping across his face. She starts to bounce the ball as she rushes towards Riley's direction and he drops down preparing to defend her movements. Through the fence there can be seen a figure approaching the two from a distance. The figures face cannot be made out but it has the appearance of an obese child wearing a red polo t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts moving steadily towards the two competing children.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far, I appreciate all of your feedback and look forward to hearing from more of you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks, or any of its characters. That distinct honor goes to Aaron McGruder.**

* * *

A dark ominous cloud looms overhead in the otherwise clear sky above the concrete basketball court currently occupied by the sounds of a bouncing ball. The bouncing sound echoes up and down the court to mirror the movement of the players directing it. A young blonde girl of about eleven years drives her feet into the ground, tucks her elbows into her sides and releases the orange basketball from her hand as it flies over the tightly cornrowed head of her opponent. The basketball passes through the net flawlessly without striking any part of the rim.

"Damn Reezy!" yells out the blonde girl, her blue eyes beaming with pride, "You jus got schooled by a girl!"

"Ay whachu talkin bout C-Murph? I letchu win!" says Riley quickly trying to recover from her remark.

"Suuuree…whateva you say Reezy." replied Cindy as she grinned at the defeated gangster in front of her. "Whateva helps you sleep at night."

"Im fo real dough, I was just taking it…ay what up wit the sky?" questioned Riley while he titled his head back and shifted his gaze to the sky. His hazel eyes studied the black cloud which hung solo in the sky above.

"Reezy…we might have a problem…" says Cindy as she attempts to catch Riley's attention. Riley lowers his head, his gaze shifting over to Cindy but as he opens his mouth to respond something else catches his eyes. The sight before him is an obese boy about a foot taller than himself wearing a red polo t-shirt and brown khaki pants. Riley's eyes finally catch the object of Cindy's concern as the boy has his hand wrapped around the handle of what appears to be a nine millimeter handgun.

"Lamilton! They was supposed to lock you up for life after what you did!" yells Riley

"I let them catch me, because no one cares if you hurt other prisoners." replies Lamilton as he aims the weapon sighting it directly at Riley's forehead. "But prison is boring so I came back to ruin your life Riley, by hurting the people you care about." Lamilton then shifts the direction of his weapon towards Cindy, but as he turns he is met with the sight of an orange ball getting closer and closer to his face. Without saying a word, Riley lifted the back of his white wife beater revealing two desert eagle handguns. He takes one in each hand, throwing the left one in Cindy's direction, the weapon landing in her hand the moment the ball strikes Lamilton's face. Cindy and Riley's nod at one another as they both aim their weapons at Lamilton.

"Drop the gun Lamilton, I aint wanna havta shoot you!" demands Riley as the tip of his finger squeezes the give out of trigger. Lamilton, now recovered from the temporary distraction the ball had caused him just blankly stares at Riley. His empty eyes pierce deep into Riley's soul as if daring him to pull the trigger.

"Ay..nigga you deaf! He said to drop the gun!" Demands Cindy while continuing to keep her weapon focused on her opponent. An evil smile sneaks onto Lamilton's face as he turns on his heels and begins to run away from the pair, but suddenly stops and begins to open fire on their direction. Several loud booms rip through the air as the sound of bullets begin to fly past Cindy and Riley. The pair quickly duck behind a metal bench for cover, as they begin to return fire causing Lamilton to slip behind a nearby tree.

"Dis nigga is crazy, what we gon do!" inquires Riley as he continues to pepper to the tree hiding Lamilton with bullets, while avoiding the ones headed his direction. "We almost outta bullets."

Cindy looks around the area and then back to Riley as she whispers something into his ear and a grin sneaks across his face. The sound of bullets flying through the air suddenly ceases, allowing Lamilton to peer around the corner in the direction of his enemie's cover. He can make out the lines of a white wife beater through the cracks in the metal bench. After a few minutes of waiting to be sure, Lamilton abandons his cover and starts off in the direction of the bench. Lamilton's makes it halfway across the court before his ears pick up the sound of footsteps moving quickly beside him. Before he can even react a sliding foot belonging to a now shirtless Riley slams into Lamilton's foot bringing the overweight boy crashing to the ground sending his weapon flying across the basketball court.

"It aint have to come this Lamilton! You shoulda just stayed in prison!" exclaims Riley angrily while he pushes off the ground returning to his feet. Without saying a word, Lamilton also rises to his feet clutching his left fist tightly and swinging it toward Riley's face. Riley quickly slides his right leg back shifting his weight evenly across the balls of his feet. Riley then weaves under the incoming fist and twists his hips violently to the left his right heel twisting out as his fist slams into Lamilton's floating ribs. However at the same time Lamilton counters with a right fist into the side of Riley's head sending the two boys flying in opposite directions. However, Lamilton quickly slams his feet into the ground preventing himself from moving, catching Riley by the ankle he then slams him into the ground. Lamilton jumps into the air and attempts to slam his massive body into the stunned boy below. Riley quickly recovers and rolls out of the way just in time to avoid Lamilton's attack. Both opponents quickly return to their feet, as Riley rushes towards Lamilton as he twists his hips to the left again but this time throws a straight right towards Lamilton's nose. Lamilton quickly dodges to his left catching Riley by the wrist slamming his palm hard into the boy's elbow extending the joint beyond its natural range breaking Riley's arm. Lamilton quickly shifts himself so that Riley is now directly in front of him as a loud boom tears through the air and a bullet rips through Riley's shoulder. Riley screams out in excruciating pain from both the broken arm and now a gun shot wound through his shoulder.

"No! Reezy!" screams Cindy, both of her hands wrapped around the handle of the weapon Lamilton was once holding. Lamilton in a fit of strength picks up and tosses Riley in Cindy's direction, who quickly drops the weapon and opens her arms to catch Riley. The weight of Riley topples her over and knocks the two of them a few feet away. Lamilton quickly recovers his weapon, walks over to Riley, and shoots him in each of his legs effectively crippling the young gangster. This elicits another blood curdling scream from Riley's small frame. Tired of playing around Lamilton prepares to deal the finishing shot, but is caught off guard by Cindy's foot crashing into his hand. The kick causes Lamilton to lose his grip and the handgun falls to the ground. Cindy then follows up with three quick jabs and a right cross all making contact with Lamilton's face causing the large boy to stumble backwards.

"Ay…you don fucked up now, you know dat right!" screams Cindy as she then grabs Lamilton's forehead and slams her right knee into his nose, sending the boy crashing flat on his back. Cindy lets out a quick sigh but her relief is short lived. Lamilton pushes off the ground and returns to his feet, wiping the blood from his nose, an evil grin across his lips.

"This is going to be fu.." before Lamilton is able to finish his statement he is met with another jab from Cindy followed up with a cross. Lamilton dodges both of the attacks but Cindy continues to unleash punch after punch at Lamilton. The overweight boy unable to escape the flurry of punches digs his feet into the ground weaving under one of Cindy's right hooks and slamming an uppercut into her chin knocking the girl off of her feet and onto her back. Lamilton takes advantage of the situation and quickly mounts her and begins delivering powerful punch after punch into Cindy's face. At first, Cindy defends the strikes but due to her disadvantaged position several key strikes slip through and weaken her. Lamilton continues his assault until he feels her body begin to go limp and her hands drop down no longer able to defend. Cindy's vision is completely distorted because of the blood flowing down into her eyes., her face swollen and bruised. A satisfied smile creeps across the boy's face but then it quickly fades as he thinks to himself.

"I am going to cause Riley pain that he will never recover from, by killing the girl that he loves." says Lamilton as he grabs a chunk of concrete that had broken off of the court due to the struggle as he raises it into the air high above Cindy's face. "Time to die!"

"You can go fuck yourself!" screams Cindy while spitting blood into Lamilton's face. Unphased by her outburst he brings the block of cement down to finish off the young girl. Lamilton's eyes suddenly widen and the block drops from his hand as a loud boom echoes through the court behind him. Lamilton then falls to the left off of Cindy, revealing blood gushing from a hole in his chest. Riley can now be seen laying on his back holding Lamilton's weapon in his right hand.

"Cindy…you…you..good?" asks Riley barely able to stay conscious.

"Yeah…im good, how bout you?" answered Cindy while she crawled over to Riley.

"Im not even tryna worry bout me right now…just glad you aight." says Riley.

Cindy continues to crawl towards him, and pulls hers around to his right side looking up into his dark brown eyes with a smile. Riley stares back into her baby blue eyes and barely manages a smile of his own.

"Thank you…Riley" says Cindy as she nuzzles her face into Riley's chest.

"Ay, you aint never called me Riley before," responds the boy as he places his hand on the back of Cindy's head and strokes her blonde hair softly. Unable to stay awake anymore, Cindy succumbs to her injuries and falls asleep on Riley's chest. He just looks down at her and smiles, the girl he loves asleep on his chest. The smile suddenly fades from Riley's face and the peace in his eyes slips away as his eye catches something. A tall man with white blonde hair wearing a black suit, a pair of black shades, and an earpiece stands directly in front of the injured boy.

"Who is dis nigga supposed to be!" questions Riley


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Vengence, please read and review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks or any of the characters of this amazing series, that honor goes to none other than Aaron McGruder**

* * *

The room held a certain coldness to it, void of anything that could inspire an emotional response. Only a dim glow escapes from the lights overhead, highlighting two large tanks in the corner of the room. An unnatural green fluid can be made out through the glass which extended across the face of the otherwise metal structure. Contained inside are the bodies of two young boys of nearly identical appearance. The defining characteristic being that the boy in the left tank sported a large black afro, while his counterpart wore his hair in tightly weaved cornrows. The boys are held in place by large metal restraints encased around their hands and feet. Adorned over each boy's face is some type of mask covering the lower halves of their faces, leaving only their eyes exposed. Fed into the front of the masks is a long rubber tube which appears to control the flow of oxygen by the fact that is keeps perfect rhythm with the rise and fall of each boy's chest. Before the tank stands a tall Caucasian man with white blonde hair. This man wears a black business suit on his body, black rimmed shades over his eyes, and a gray earpiece in his right ear. This man is known only as the White Shadow, an agent who has been watching the Freeman family for years. While White Shadow is observing the boys a reflection appears in the glass over his right shoulder. The reflection reveals that someone is standing behind him but no other defining characteristics can be made out.

"We have the two brothers, but we are still one short of a complete set." says White Shadow with out even looking behind him, "Bring me Robert Freeman."

Without a sound the reflection fades from the glass as if it never existed. White Shadow places the palm of his hand on the face of the left tank as he whispers, "It is only a matter of time now…"

* * *

For the first time in the past few days the neighborhood of Woodcrest was experiencing nice weather. Evidence of this shown in the rays of sunlight which flowed through the many windows of the Freeman household. In the living room stood Robert Freeman, an portly old man with ghost white hair. The man wore a green cardigan sweater over the top half of his body, and a pair of brown slacks over the lower half. Robert kicked and punched at the empty air in front of him mimicking the movements of the people exercising on the television in front of him. Finally, he comes to a stop. wipes away the sweat which pooled around his brow, and turns off the television.

"Yeeeah Boi! Thank you Billy Blanks!" exclaims Robert turning on his heels and heading into the kitchen, "Tae Bo…Tae Bo oh whoa oh.. Tae Boooohhh!"

The moment Robert concludes his singing a loud boom whips through the air and cracks every window in the immediate area. Following the boom, a loud rumbling can be heard in front of the house growing louder and louder with each passing second. Roberts ears pick up the faint sounds like music playing becoming more audible the louder the rumble grows.

**Its terrible in Terra-Belle and that's where I'm from! Its terrible in Terra-Belle and that's where I'm from! **

In his mind, Robert finally identifies the sound as that of a revving engine. However, before he is able to react a brown UPS package truck crashes through the front of the house. The truck then finally comes to a stop after crashing into the wall. Robert can only stare in horror at the devastation left behind by the truck. The entire front end of the house has been ripped apart, leaving the inside completely exposed to the entire neighborhood. The door to the truck flies open and a tall man with a low cut black haircut steps out. Robert's eyes shift to the younger man, a look of intense rage overtaking his face.

"Damnit boy! What in the hell is wrong with you?" demands Robert angrily.

The younger man then turns, and begins to walk towards Roberts, his brown UPS uniform in tatters. It appears as if he is fighting each step, like they are being made against his will. His brown eyes filled with intense pain reflecting his resistance to move. The look of anger fades from Robert's face and is replaced by a look of concern and fear.

"What is wrong with you boy?" asks Robert. "Why are you acting so strange?"

"Run Robert….get out of here old nigga!" screams the man, "I don't know how much longer I can resist."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" asks Robert, "You crash into my house…and then start telling me to leave…you must be out your damn mind!"

"Well fuck you then!" screams out the man, "You can eat a dick, you old ass niggaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Suddenly the man's entire body is engulfed in a blinding white light, and then raises several feet into the air. The light then begins to seep into the man's body and when it is completely absorbed a large shockwave bursts forth shattering all the glass which was only cracked earlier. He then falls to the ground landing on his hands and knees. Upon raising to his feet, two dark bags have formed beneath his eyes.

"What's good nyukkah?" screams the man with his voice now distorted to that of one belonging to a much older man, "What's really good?"

"That voice…" says Robert, "Stinkme…"

Before Robert is able to finish his statement he is struck in the face by the other man's heel sending him flying into the wall before he then collapses onto his face.

"Oooohhh Yeeeah! Colonel H. Stinkmeaner is back in this bitch!" screams out Stinkmeaner, "This time I'm gonna drag you with me back to hell you bitch ass nyukkah!"

Regaining his senses, Robert pushes off the ground with his hands and lifts himself back to his feet. With his right hand he unfastens and pulls free the belt around his waist in a single motion. He then cracks the belt as if it were a whip, letting it now hang down by his side.

"We will just have to see about that, now wont we?" questions Robert while at the same time twisting his hips hard to the left. He then lets his right arm fly forward, launching the belt into Stinkmeaner's direction. Stinkmeaner just laughs as he easily catches the belt and yanks it hard breaking Robert's balance causing him to fall into Stinkmeaner's direction. "Is that all you got nyukkah?" questions Stinkmeaner as he drops his base and then pushes hard into the ground thrusting all of his weight upward. The force of the thrust flows from his feet all the way to his fist, as he then slams it into Robert's stomach, knocking all the breath from the old man's lungs. Before Robert even has a chance to collapse forward, Stinkmeaner slips behind him the belt still in his hand. Stinkmeaner wraps the belt around Robert's neck tightening it around his windpipe. He then proceeds to choke the very life out of Robert, while the old man struggles in vain to escape.

"I just made you look like a bitch Robert!" taunts Stinkmeaner, "How's it feel? How's it feel you bitch ass nyukkah? I'm gonna make you my bitch in hell too Robert!"

Unable to speak due to his collapsing windpipe, Robert just continues to fighting against the stronger opponent trying everything to break his grip. After a few more seconds his vision begins to fade and he can feel his very life start to slip away from him. Robert falls to his knees, barely able to maintain consciousness at this point his hands fall down to his sides in defeat. Before his vision completely fades, his eyes focus on the form of something headed quickly in their direction.

"Who the hell are you?" questions Stinkmeaner before a knee slams into his face sending him crashing into the wall. The powerful concussion of the strike not only knocks Stinkmeaner unconscious but it causes the wall to fold in around the man's body. Robert quickly removes the belt from his throat and sucks in several large breaths of air before his breathing finally returns to normal. With his breathing under control he raises his eyes to look upon the person who just saved his life. His face suddenly fills with an expression of sheer terror as opposed to one of relief when he finally lays eyes on the person. Before him stands an athletically built young woman, with long flowing black hair, standing approximately six feet in height. The woman wears a short maroon dress, with a matching jacket worn over her shoulders, with a golden bracelet adorned on her wrist. Robert begins to scoot away for fear that the woman will attack him, but instead she extends out her hand to him.

"Come with me if you want to live." says the woman, a smile creeping across her face before she bursts out into hysterical laughter, "Hahaha…you know like the Terminator…Hahahaha…come on now your leaving me hanging…"

"Luna! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you blew yourself up?" questions Robert.

"No time for that…." says Luna as the smile fades from her face only to be replaced by a serious look, "Live or die…take your pick."

Weighing his options Robert takes the woman's hand picking the lesser of the two evils. She then pulls Robert to his feet, and the two disappear out through the destroyed front end of the house.

* * *

Through the debris of the once beautiful house walks an obese, extremely dark skinned man with a large glass right eye. He looks around at all the destruction caused by the previous struggle and shakes his head in dissapointment. He catches a glimpse of the man that Stinkmeaner had earlier possessed, and begins to walk over towards his location.

"Nigga, wake your lazy ass up!" demands the obese man smacking Stinkmeaner across the face. "How dare you destroy this house, leaving a blemish in the white man's neighborhood!"

Stinkmeaner's eyes suddenly fling open and he then pulls himself free from the wall, turning his attention to the man who just struck him.

"I remember you Nyukkah!" yells Stinkmeaner, "Your that bitch ass exorcist that helped stop me last time. This time your gonna help me Nyukkah!

"Now you listen hyuh!" says the obese man, "There is no way in hell that I am going to help you with a damn thang, you stanky gorrila!"

Stinkmeaner brings his hand up from his side and grabs ahold of the other man's wrist. The man attempts to pull his hand away at first, but then suddenly stop as two black bags form under both of his eyes. Stinkmeaner then releases his hold on the other man as the two of them turn in the direction that Robert and Luna fled earlier. Both of the men in unison and with the same voice say, "Im gonna get you Robert Freeman!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Vengence, please read and review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks or any of the characters of this amazing series, that honor goes to none other than Aaron McGruder.**

**

* * *

**The dim rays of light flooded into his eyes, illuminating the darkness that once surrounded him. He found himself in a small room surrounded on all sides by large steel walls. While examining the room he noticed a small boy with a large black afro sitting against the wall his eyes searching the room as if trying to find some weakness in the room's construction. He recognized that small boy, it was his brother Huey Freeman who he had last seen heading out of the house earlier to go and see Jazmine, at least he thought it was this morning.

"Huey…" he says catching the attention of the afro headed boy.

"So, now you finally decide to wake up?" replies Huey, "I have been awake for what feels like hours."

"Aye nigga, when you look dis good , you need as much beauty sleep as you can get." he retorts quickly.

A small smirk forms across Huey's lips, but it is quickly overtaken by his naturally solemn look. "Riley.. we need to figure out a way to get out of this place, can you remember anything that might give us some clues to where we are, and who might have put us here?"

"Nah bruh…last thing I remember was shooting hoops wit mah girl C-Murph at the park." answers Riley. "Then Lamilton attacked us, but I dropped his ass so there is no way dat it was him."

"Yeah, there is no way someone like Lamilton would have had access to a place like this anyway." says Huey, "Anything else that you can remember?" Riley tilts his head back slightly and it appears as if he is straining every ounce of energy in his body to remember. "Aye now dat you mention it…last thing I remember is laying next to C-Murph, and dis blonde secret agent lookin' mother fucker shows up wit dis black suit, earpiece and everything." Huey's eyes widen with shock catching Riley by surprise since he wasn't use to seeing his brother caught off guard.

"So White Shadow is the common denominator here…" states Huey, "When I met Jazmine on the hill, he showed up and tried to take her away. I managed to take him down momentarily, but I let my guard down and he knocked me unconscious."

"Whoa….whoa you gotta be kiddin' me!" exclaims Riley who catches himself from falling over when the uncontrollable laughter escapes from his body. "You talkin' bout dat imaginary friend of yours? Also, I can't believe you of all people lost your concentration."

Riley's expression quickly changes to one of pain, bringing his left hand up to the back of his cornrow wed head in response to the slap he receives from his older brother. "Ow! Nigga why you hit me for?"

"Quiet Riley, someone is coming." snaps Huey, "This could be our only chance to escape."

Huey then jumps into the wall bending his knee and then pushing himself upwards, he flies high into the air catching onto the rafters over head. He slips completely out of view just as the wall beside Riley begins to hiss and a gust of air escapes from the center. The wall is revealed to actually be a depressurizing door, just as it breaks in half and slowly slides open. Four large guards enter the room armed with large assault rifles in their hands, and a nine millimeter strapped to their right hips. On their bodies, each man wears a black zip up jumpsuit with no form of official or personal identification on them, and a matching solid back field cap covering the tops of their heads. Riley pushes off of the hard metal floor and raises to his feet, lowering himself into a defensive position closing his hands tightly into fists and drawing them to his face. The guard closest to Riley lowers his rifle and then looks around the room frantically, like he is looking for something that is obviously not there.

"Where is your brother?" demands the guard angrily, quickly bringing his rifle back up to even with Riley's body. "Do not make me ask you twice!"

"Ay, Nigga you can eat a dick!" screams Riley, while he slips his right leg backwards letting his right foot turn out to a forty-five degree angle. "I ain't see nothing."

The guard growls and flips his assault rifle from safety onto semi slipping the pad of his right index finger onto the trigger squeezing all of the give out of it. "This is your last chance, you have to the count of three to tell me where your brother is, or you wont be having too good of a day."

"Man I ain't telling you shit!" exclaims Riley quickly flipping off the guard before he balls his fist back up ready to strike. A large vein appears on the side of the guard head as he growls loudly once again and then shakes his head at Riley "That was a big mistake….one…..two….." Riley closes his eyes tightly and prepares for what is coming after the guard finishes his count. "Thr….what the fuck is that?" screams the guard before his face is met with the foot of a young eleven year old boy. Huey having dropped down from the ceiling and striking the guard pushes off of his face sending him flying in the direction of the other guards, and knocking the guard himself flat on his back unconscious. Without missing a beat, Riley quickly recovers the assault rifle from the unconscious guard and quickly unleashes a flurry of bullets in the direction of the other guards making sure to avoid his brother. While still in mid-air Huey twists his hips violently to the left and slams his right shin into the face of the guard closest to the left wall sending the right side of his face crashing into the wall effectively incapacitating him. The moment Huey's attack on the guard ceases the other two guards are taken down the barrage of gun fire unleashed by Riley. The two guards collapse onto their backs with no visible bullet wounds, revealing the weapons are loaded with rubber rounds instead of live ammunition. Visibly angry, Riley then throws down the rifle and looks towards his brother. "Man that's some ol' bullshit. They ain't even man enough to use real bullets on us."

"You can worry about that later, we need to move now!" yells Huey.

"Yeah, you right." replies Riley tossing the worthless assault rifle to the side and then turning his attention to the door. The two boys then quickly rush through the open door and into a large corridor that is made up on all sides by the same material as the cell, except that it seems to go on forever in both directions. Looking in both directions quickly, Huey then turns on his heels and sprints off to the right and Riley soon follows behind.

"Aye, where we goin?" questions Riley, "We have no idea where we are."

"The only thing I know is that before the door opened, I heard footsteps coming from this direction." answers Huey, "So it is our only option at the moment."

"Aight, im just sayin this doesn't sound like too good of a plan." snaps Riley.

"Do you have a better idea?" replies Huey. "Because I would love to hear it!"

Riley just shakes his head and continues to run behind his brother. Huey comes to a sudden stop and extends his right arm straight out to the side signaling his younger brother to stop. Riley comes to a halt behind and slightly to the right of his brother. A look of anger quickly overtakes the face of both boys and they slip into their attack stances. Standing opposite of them and blocking the corridor is a tall caucasian man with white blonde hair, wearing a black business suit.

"You two managed to overcome four armed guards, and even escaped from that specially designed prison cell." says White Shadow, "Its almost like someone set it all up to see how you would handle the situation."

"Why did you bring us here?" demands Huey, "What did you do with Jazmine and Cindy?"

"Oh, you mean the two girls that were with you?" answers Shadow, "They are in a very safe place, but its not time for you to see them just yet."

"Aye, you attacked us, and now your tryin' to boss us around?" questions Riley.

In a rare moment of frustration Huey just rushes forward at Shadow, jumping into the air once he gets within striking range lunging himself full force at the older man. Huey brings his hand around to strike Shadow in the face, but the end of a leather belt wraps around his wrist and yanks him hard in the opposite direction pulling him away from the man. Huey slips his hand free from the belt and drops to the ground recovering from the sudden interruption. He then rotates on his heels and looks into the direction the interference came from. Huey's eyes are overcome with confusion as he tilts his head to the side and his right eyebrow lifts to the top of his head. Behind Riley stands a portly old man with ghost white hair, holding the other end of the belt by his side.

"Damnit boy! What in the hell do you think you are doing?" demands the old man

Hearing a voice coming from behind him Riley quickly turns around and jumps back looking up at the man that is now in front of him. "Granddad?"


End file.
